1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a shaver warmer, and specifically to a shaver warmer for heating one or more shaving heads of electric shavers to a predetermined temperature with one or more heat transfer portions having a shape that almost closely fits to the contour of the shaving heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In shaving, a hot, steamed towel is often placed on the face to expand the pores of the skin and soften the beard so as to ensure comfortable shaving. The use of a steamed towel, however, has many troublesome problems since it takes much time to steam a towel and the towel cools down in a relatively short time due the evaporation of water. As a simple method to achieve the same effect, a razor or an electric shaver is heated by immersing in hot water. This method has also a drawback in that the heated razor or electric shaver rapidly cools down due the evaporation of water, which takes away the heat.
This invention is intended to obviate the aforementioned drawbacks by heating the shaving head of an electric shaver to an appropriate temperature without using hot water, taking advantage of the relatively large thermal capacity of the shaving head of an electric shaver.